


War Of Hearts

by Dark_Huntress_Moony, DefiledDoll



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Claiming Bites, Falling In Love, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Omega Loki (Marvel), Possessive Thor (Marvel), Sassmaster Loki, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiledDoll/pseuds/DefiledDoll
Summary: His midnight-black hair fell heavily to his waist and was twisted with braids and beads; his face stunning, high cheekbones thin lips and a slender nose. Sharp edges of raised lines were twirled over the crown of his forehead and brought Thor’s eyes to the crimson orbs that were darkening by the minute. The scent of angry Omega flooded the Alpha and he wanted nothing more than to soothe and care. He reached out only to pause when those crimson eyes fell on him and a snarl curled thin lips.“Do not touch me.” Thor was struck to his core, the voice was melodious and the Alpha suddenly began wondering what it would sound like at the height of passion.“Loki?” Frigga’s voice was soft making the Jotun turn. She smiled kindly holding out a hand to him. “Welcome to Asgard.”~Or~How a simple marriage agreement sealed the fates of Loki Laufeyson and Thor Odinson





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> And it just hit me that this is set up as a one-shot...this is not a one-shot ya'll my bad this is a multi-chapter story!
> 
> Also i totally forgot what I was going to call this story originally and i found my notes.
> 
> This story was inspired by the song 'War of Hearts' By Ruelle. heres the video go have a listen!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49ZhrgtR-S4

Harsh winds ripped through the frozen tundra that was Jotunheim; Laufey snarled as his hands crushed the banister of his balcony. The war with Asgard had cost him much, his world crumbling around him and he lifted his hand watching as bits of ice and snow were taken from his hand by her raging winds. His Alpha blood sang of hate and rage, though cooling in the face of the wind. He was by no means a kind ruler but even he could see that in his foolish pride he had left his people, his home to die. “Laufey,” he turned to spy his wife walking out to him. She walked with purpose the wind whipping her inky hair around her as her silks snapped around her slender but shapely form. “The Bifrost will open soon and Odin will be here. Have you reached a consensus within yourself since you refuse to speak to anyone else?”

His lip curled at her, “watch your tone woman. Surely you know your place.”

“I will rip that crown from your skull if you take that tone with me Laufey.” She snapped, her voice dripping with ice. “Will you see our world crumble or will you see our son into the hands of the Aesir?”

“It is no son of mine. Helblindi, Byleistr,” He barked the names out watching as his elder sons seems to materialize out of the ice and shadows. “Bring the Omega, we meet with the All-Father.” He pushed past his wife, feeling her deadly gaze bore into the back of his head. “At least that damned blight on our family is good for something,” he growled to his elder sons. They were tall and built, points of pride of his bloodline; Alphas just like him and the envy of the land. “Bring the runt, be quick about it. The sooner that fool Odin and his kin are off my planet the better.”

~~::~~::~~::~~::~~

“Thor darling, please stop pacing.” Frigga laughed as she grabbed him on his next pass by the edges of his heavy cloak and pulled him to a stop. “You’ll wear a hole in the floor and Heimdall will have to have the observatory fixed...again.”

Thor had the grace to flush as she straightened his cloak, smoothing the shoulders out. “Apologies mother,”

“You’d think he’d never seen an Omega before,” Balder snickered leaning against a wall.

“Hush Balder,” Frigga admonished her youngest. “You were the same way when you went to meet Nanna the first time.” Her blue eyes glittered as she watched him blanch and glare at the floor. “This is a big day, we will be bringing that poor boy to where he belongs.”

“He’s a Jotun mother...how can he possibly belong here?” Thor grunted as Frigga clipped him in the stomach and he rubbed at the spot. She may have been smaller than him but her fingers moved like whips. 

“I won’t tolerate you speaking like that Thor. He is supposed to be your Omega and you will treat him with respect and cherish his gift to you.”

“First Laufey must agree to the terms of the treaty,” Odin rumbled as he finally stepped into the Observatory. He looked to see his two sons and his wife waiting for him. He spied Mjolnir resting on his eldest hip and arched an eyebrow. “You are bringing Mjolnir?”

“If you’ll allow father,” Thor nodded. “We don’t know how he will react and I would rather not be without her.”

The elder Alpha rolled his eye, but his lips quirked. “Or you are hoping for a fight to break out.”

“He is your son darling,” Frigga hummed shaking her head. “Now go bring that poor Omega home, and try not to scare him.” She smiled as she waved them away as the Bifrost took them away from Asgard.

~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~

Thor grunted as he blew into his hands, bouncing on the balls of his feet. The cold wind ripping through the Aesir Princes, leaving only Odin unaffected. “Hold still Thor,” Odin grumbled, watching his heir.

“It’s freezing Father. How can you possibly stand this cold?”

“Discipline.” Odin chuckled his hands resting on the upper curve of his axe as they waited. “They should be here soon,” he hummed as his eye gazed over the rise of the meeting place. He saw his son out of the corner of his eye open his mouth but pause as they felt a rumble under their feet. Across the valley they saw massive horses trekking through the snow, Laufey scowling as they came closer. Odin’s hands tightened on his axe as the Jotun dismounted and walked slowly with him. “King Laufey,” he grunted.

“Odin All-Father,” Laufey growled, sparks flying between the two Alphas.

“Did you give thought to the treaty we offered you?”

“We have,” crimson eyes glittered with murderous intent. “Why did you bring so many weapons for a peace talk?”

Thor felt Mjolnir hum against his hip as his palm rested over her pommel. He was itching for a fight, ready to sling her into the Jotun should he so much as sneeze in the wrong direction. “Same reason you did Jotun,” The blond snarled, a particularly harsh rip of wind flinging his cloak back and tangling his hair. 

“Insolent child-”

“Enough Laufey,” Farbauti barked, her hand resting on the shoulder of someone who barely came up to her ribs though they were nearly rival to Thor in height. “Do not gode them into a fight, we are through with your stupidity.” She guided the smaller body along with her and urged them forward, even gently the smaller body caught on a rock and pitched forward, Thor reaching out and catching the lithe body against his. 

The Prince looked down to find himself pinned with ruby eyes and a face mostly hidden by a thick green veil. The scent of Omega filled his nose with a sharp and spicy scent, and his hands tightened instinctively as he continued to hold eye contact. The body was lithe, definitely male, the clothing he wore was thin, silky against Thor’s palms where they rested on sharp hips. The wind making the bells on the edges of the clothing jingle; strands of black hair escaped from the horned headdress and veil he wore and Thor wanted nothing more than to tuck them away and to pull away the veil and headdress to look at him fully. “Peace,” he whispered, feeling the tension in the slimmer body. Ruby eyes snapped to blue and Thor saw the Omega’s brow furrow.

“In agreeance, Laufey and I are giving you, King Odin the All-Father of Asgard our youngest son Loki Laufeyson. He will wed Prince Thor and bridge lasting peace between Jotunheim and Asgard, ending our hostilities.”

“The Omega will go with you, we wash our hands of it.” Laufey snarled. “My sons and wife will have no further contact with you unless it is to discuss trade agreements.” Without another word, he turned moving back to his horse. 

Thor tightened his arm around the Omega, Loki, and watched as his eyes trailed after Farbauti. The look of pain clear on the others face and it made Thor ache; Loki clearly cared about his mother and he was horrified about the treatment of Omegas on Jotunheim. “Mother,” The word was so soft Thor was shocked that Farbauti heard it. She turned back and stepped closer, her hand resting on his head behind the horned headdress. 

“You’ll be alright.” She whispered, crimson eyes glittering before she stepped back and moved swiftly to the horses. 

“Mother…” Loki’s voice was tiny and his form trembled in Thor’s arms; causing the Prince to tighten his arms around him.

“Let’s get to Asgard.” Odin sighed shaking his head, “Heimdall, bring us home!”

Thor’s arms were tight around Loki as they were hurled through the Bifrost and he helped steady the Jotun as they landed hard. “Are you-” Loki ripped himself away from Thor’s arms with a snarl. Thor’s eyes went wide as the Omega ripped he headdress and the veil from his head, standing in his full glory. He was beautiful, his blue skin held delicate swirls that were brushed with golds; giving his skin an iridescent glow. His midnight-black hair fell heavily to his waist and was twisted with braids and beads; his face stunning, high cheekbones thin lips and a slender nose. Sharp edges of raised lines were twirled over the crown of his forehead and brought Thor’s eyes to the crimson orbs that were darkening by the minute. The scent of angry Omega flooded the Alpha and he wanted nothing more than to soothe and care. He reached out only to pause when those crimson eyes fell on him and a snarl curled thin lips.

“Do not touch me.” Thor was struck to his core, the voice was melodious and the Alpha suddenly began wondering what it would sound like at the height of passion.

“Loki?” Frigga’s voice was soft making the Jotun turn. She smiled kindly holding out a hand to him. “Welcome to Asgard.”


	2. Come To Me, In the Night Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! If you want updates, to ask questions, or just to see what kind of tom fuckery we get up to follow us on either
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> [our twitter](https://twitter.com/thirstythorkig1)  
>   
> 
> or
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> [our Tumblr](https://dark-huntress-moony.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Loki rushed into the rooms that were ‘given’ to him and slammed the door shut falling back against them as his body trembled. He brought his hands to his face, the bangles around his wrists clicking as his fingers curled into claws against his forehead; pinpoints of pain sharpened his mind and he tried to reign in his anger so that he didn’t alert the Alpha who was across the hall. He brought his hands down, seeing them tremble and the bangles clinking and he growled stalking more into the room. He threw open the stained glass doors that lead to his balcony and he walked out, laying his hands on the smooth stone as he watched the sunset over the city below. Golden sunlight glittered across Asgard and Loki was crippled by the knowledge that this would now be home. He felt his heart break as he remembered the last words his mother spoke to him. Telling him he would be safe, he would be happy far away from his father and brothers. His fingers clawed at the stone and he took a deep breath, everything here was warm; mingling scents wherever he stepped. Alpha, Omega, Beta...they all interlocked here, it was so different from his home. He still felt Frigga’s warm hand on his arm, guiding him through the palace and showing him everything; telling him no room was forbidden to him and he remembered seeing Omega’s dressed how they wished to be dressed and even fighting. Alphas kept their distance from him, even the one he was thrown to, everything was surreal to him. 

With a sigh he turned back into the room, flicking his wrist and his seidr closing the doors behind him as he ran his hands through his hair; beads and bells clinking lightly much to his irritation as he brought his hands down to glare at the bangles on his wrists. A snarl ripped through his throat as he tore the bangles off, throwing them across the room. He stalked to the mirror and glared at his reflection, his lips curling at the markings on his skin. Delicate swirls marking him as an Omega by Jotun; he still remembered when he had presented. As if being the runt was not enough he had presented as an Omega.  _ A blight on the royal family _ , his father would often snarl at him even going as far as to smack him away and lock him in the furthest wing of the palace. His hands shook as he spied a pair of scissors resting on the dresser, he snatched them up glaring once more at his reflection as his hands fisted in the waist length onyx colored locks.

Thor paced in his rooms, the walk through the palace with his mother and Loki had been...enlightening. He had learned that this was the first that Loki had heard that he was to be married and mated. The blonde didn’t blame the hostility the Jotun showed him even though it hurt, the Alpha had always wondered what kind of Omega he would have. He had hoped for someone to ride into battle with him as Frigga often did with his father, someone to fight by his side and rule hand in hand when he took the throne. From the few short hours together it seemed that Loki wanted nothing to do with him, shying away from his touch and the scent he caught was a mixture of fear and anger the latter being the strongest scent. Frigga had taken Loki under her wing, the two of them walking ahead of Thor as she showed him her garden and the library making sure he saw their Omega soldiers as well as introducing him to some other seidr masters and Thor was floored when his ruby-colored eyes lit up in wonder at seeing someone like him doing what Thor assumed no Omega on Jotunheim was allowed to do. Thor sighed as he unbuckled his armor, letting it drop and he rolled his shoulders to work out the knicks in his back from wearing the heavy armor. He stretched his limbs, the soft linen shirt light and freeing on his flesh where the armor was oppressive and heavy. He moved to his doors, pulling them open when he was assaulted with the scent of anger and sorrow from the room across from him. He rushed to the door, shoving it open and gaping as he saw Loki sitting on the floor by the mirror, his knees drawn up and his arms wrapped around them as his face was buried into his legs. Golden scissors dangled from his fingers and locks of raven hair were scattered around him and Thor moved carefully forward. “Loki?”

“Stay away,” the blue-skinned beauty hissed, the fingers of his empty hand clawing into the meat of his upper arm.

Thor crouched down in front of him, elbows resting on his thighs as he rested his chin on his interlaced fingers. Loki’s shoulders were shaking, a fine tremor in his hand making the scissors glint in the light of the lanterns. Blue eyes traced over the Omega, taking him in and seeing that he had cut his hair short; the black locks curling just behind his ears now. “You cut your hair-” Thor’s words caught in his throat as angry and tear-filled eyes lifted to him and he was floored at the devastating beauty that the Omega held. 

“Yes I did,” the challenge was clear and the Alpha could smell the fear that the Omega felt.

“Why?” Thor watched as his fingers clenched tightly around the scissors, “peace Loki. If you were unhappy with something we could have called someone-”

“Do not act as if you truly care. Why are you even here? To take what is so rightfully yours?”

“What? No, I-”

“Simply because I am an Omega you can come and go as you please sticking your fucking knot into whatever suits your fancy.” 

Thor was floored at the hostility rolling off of the other male, his Alpha demanding to take control and calm the Omega before anything happened. He stamped hard down on his temper and took a breath reaching out. “Loki I don’t-”

“I said stay away!” Loki yelled, his hand lashing out and the scissors slicing a deep line down Thor’s arm. The Alpha snarled as he ripped his arm back, blood soaking the torn fabric of his linen shirt. He watched the Omega scramble to his feet, the scissors dropping with a dull clang to the stone floor and Thor got to his feet, his uninjured arm wrapping tight around Loki’s waist. “Release me!”

Thor grunted as Loki’s elbow caught him in his side and he growled as his other hand reached up, blood smearing crimson along sapphire skin as he laid a warning hand against the long line of the Omega’s throat. “Calm down,” he grunted, the command clear in his voice though Loki continued to fight. “I will not hurt you.” Still, the Omega struggled and snarled, Thor would be lying if the fight was not exciting to him. It showed spirit, a fire in that slender form that was fitting so perfectly with his; the curve of the other's spine was pressed tight to the bigger man’s chest his supple ass grinding against Thor’s cock. It was only then that Thor noticed that Loki was completely bare. It had the blonde desperately wishing he could feel that chilled flesh against his own and his cock stirred with interest. 

Loki stilled everything, going as still as a statue as his breath rattled in his chest. The spiked scent of the Alpha’s arousal, blood, and the cock filling against the cleft of his ass made him shut down; anger drained from him instead leaving behind fear. His heart hammered in his chest and his fingers clutched at Thor’s arms as his breath caught in his chest. 

“Breath,” Thor commanded his nose pressed to the space just behind Loki’s ear; his now shortened hair tickling against his face. Warm lips pressed against cold skin the contrast was everything to Thor and he caught the swirling scents of icy winds and something even darker that simmered under the surface. He couldn’t place his finger on it but it was enticing and he wanted to follow that scent down into its depths. His lips trailed along the swirls climbing up Loki’s neck, lines of fire igniting something deep in the Alpha’s breast as he felt Loki start to calm in his arms. “Are you calm?”

“No,” Loki ground out; calm being the last thing he was feeling. The scent of Thor was all around him, crackling ozone and fresh rain and his blood was smeared across his slender chest. As marking as his scent clinging to him, Loki found himself sinking into it; the scents and the feel and he drew in a breath trying to steel himself against his very biology crying out for more of the Alpha. 

Thor’s chuckle was warm in his ear, molten silk over his skin causing the Jotun to shiver. “Will you stab me again if I release you?”

“Probably.”

The blonde laughed again as he slowly released Loki, wincing as his arm stuck to his chest and he pulled back. “You are quick, not many can land a hit like that and cut me so quick.” He started to pull his arm away when cold fingers wrapped around his wrist. He watched in awe as Loki’s fingers drifted over the wound, dark green magic drifting out and he saw the wound close. “Incredible,” he whispered, “I have no talent with seidr...you and Mother…” he chuckled shaking his head.

“You wield a hammer and the storms...how can you not call that seidr?” Loki muttered, his eyes downcast as he realized his own nakedness. His heart picked up as his skin flushed a deep purple which Thor found endearing.

The Alpha reached over to where a black silk robe was hanging, the hems lined with delicate green embroidery and he slid it over Loki’s shoulders covering his naked flesh. “Today has been a very long day, more for you than anyone.”

Loki scoffed, his fingers running through his short hair, a tinge of regret at his brash actions but feeling lighter. He saw blue eyes watching his every movement and he glared, blushing harder under the scrutiny. “What?” He bit out.

An easy smile crossed the blonde’s face as he shrugged, “you’re beautiful. I admire many things of great beauty but you put them to shame.”

Loki rolled his eyes, though the sharp pang of pleasure lit his chest. His hand touched his throat where the lingering warmth of the Alpha was still there. “Liar,” he whispered.

Thor stepped closer, more cautious this time around as his hands came up to cup his arms his thumbs brushing along the ridges of his skin that he could feel through the silk. “I do not lie Loki, You are beautiful. I was not sure what to expect when my father told me that I would be mated to an Omega from Jotunheim. I knew what to expect of the Vanir and even of Asgard but your home-”

“It is not my home,” Loki snarled though the words broke his heart. “I was no more welcome there than I am here.”

Thor's brow drew down, “you are welcome here. If you were not you would not be here no matter what any treaty said. You are wanted here Loki, we may be fated to marry but I do wish to know you perhaps even become friends.”

Loki snorted pulling away as he tugged at his robe, “friends...no Alpha wishes to claim an Omega as a friend. By Jotun law, I am here to be your little broodmare. Provide you with an heir and however many spares you wish to see running around.” He dropped the robe, moving to the bed and crawling up onto it. His hands and knees sinking into the plush bedding as he shifted and presented himself to Thor his back arching invitingly as his chest was pressed to the bed. “Why don’t we start now?” Loki’s voice dropped, a sweet note to it as he swayed his hips. 

Thor swallowed hard as he caught the scent of willing Omega, but there was the underlying thrill of fear that stilled Thor. He bent, picking up the robe and draping it over the naked man, his fingers lingering along the back of Loki’s neck. “I will not touch you until you are no longer afraid. Do not say you aren’t, I can smell it on you and I will not have the bearer of my children afraid of me. Now, are you hungry? You hardly ate at dinner, was something not to your liking?”

The raven-haired man blinked, his hand knotting in the robe as he slowly slid to sit up, his long legs folded under him. “Asgard’s food is heavy. I prefer something light…” He mumbled, his eyes cast down, he heard Thor get up and go to the door. His deep rumbling voice spoke quietly though Loki couldn’t make out specific words. He drew his knees up to his chest, his chin resting on them as he sighed. This was going nothing like he had thought, how he had feared. He had expected to be tossed over the Alpha’s shoulder and rutted into as if he was not even a person. He heard Thor move back but he sat on the opposite side of the bed so that they didn’t touch; that fact made something in Loki’s chest clench and he finally allowed himself to examine the Alpha fully. They were about the same height, though Thor had a few inches on Loki and the Omega found it enjoyable that he didn’t have to crane his head back to meet someone's eyes. His hair was loose from its earlier braids and fell in sun golden waves framing strong cheekbones and an angular jaw that was dusted with a fine beard. His eyes were the color of the sky and Loki found himself wondering if they changed hue with his emotions. Thor’s scent was intoxicating to the Omega, strength, safety, and just a hint of danger radiated from that scent and Loki found himself wanting to inch closer to follow that scent to its core. 

“A maid will be back with some fruits from Midgard. A few of my friends there sent me back with some wonderful fruits have you ever had a pomegranate?” The blonde lounged at the head of the bed, his body angled to Loki as he rested on one of his elbows, a pillow shoved under his elbow, with his head tilted to the side

“I have...not left the palace of Jotunheim.” He admitted softly, his face flaming a deep purple as he looked away. “On Jotunheim…” Loki licked his lips and sighed, “Omegas are forced into female rolls. Because I can bear children I was not allowed to practice my seidr...I could not wear male clothing, but at least my father and brothers would not refer to me as a female. They would just call me ‘it’ or ‘Omega’.”

Thor frowned as he listened, “and your Mother?”

The Jotun sighed, his arms hugging his legs tighter. “She tried...she would give me books to keep hidden from them. She would visit when she was able to get away. When I was little she would tell me a story about how I was meant for great things. That I would not be ruled by what I was and someone would see that in me.” He shook his head his hand raking through his hair. “Funny how we wish to believe things when we are children and are disappointed when they are not true when we grow up.”

Thor was silent for a few moments, seeming to mull over what Loki had just said. “You were forced to be female? But you are clearly male.” His brow furrowed as his fingers tangled together in thought. “Tomorrow we will see a tailor and have clothing set for you. I want you to be comfortable here Loki, what else do you wish to do?”

Ruby eyes blinked slowly as pearlescent teeth dug into sapphire lips. “I wish to fight...to know what I can do.”

A wide grin broke out across Thor’s face as he nodded eagerly. “You can train with me, Sif and my Warrior’s Three. You are light on your feet, Fandral will enjoy having someone such as yourself to train with.”

Silence stretched out before them as Loki took in his easy smile, soon a maid brought in a tray filled with brightly colored fruits and sweet breads. Thor watched as Loki cautiously tasted a few things, finding enjoyment in the tart fruits and Thor smiled more, happy he was able to provide something on Loki’s first night on Asgard. They continued to talk quietly as the moon rose in the darkened sky. Thor said his good night and retired to his own rooms, making sure that Loki knew that he was right across the room if he needed him. Loki crawled under his blankets, his eyes on the moon outside of his window as he felt the cool silk of the bedding against his skin. His mind drifted to how Thor refused to rut into him, his offers, everything that had happened in the span of a few short hours had turned the Omega’s world on it’s head. He caught the scent of burning ozone and felt a thrill run up his spine as he dragged the pillow that Thor had been laying on over to him. He rested his head on the plush fabric, his nose buried deep as he felt himself calm and settle at the scent of the Alpha. “Perhaps I can find happiness here…” The Omega whispered to the room as he wrapped his arms around the pillow, drifting off to sleep.


	3. Want Grows Stronger

Days flew by for the Omega, time shifting so smoothly, that before he could blink it was his wedding day. His hands twisted together as he paced in his rooms. He was waiting for Frigga, she said that she had a surprise for him and he was two parts curious and one part anxious. Over the last several days he had become close to the Queen, her easy smile and acceptance over him was wonderful and made him ache for his own mother. He had explored the castle, finding solace in the library where Thor would often find him. For an Alpha the prince was not all that bad, a little arrogant and a little loud when he drank but he was well loved by servants and nobles alike. Loki felt a bloom of warmth in his chest as he thought about Thor; how beautiful he was when he trained in the yard with the soldiers, his easy smile and warm hand as they walked the gardens. He had taken to getting Loki gifts of really anything the Jotun wanted; taking him down to a tailor and getting him set up with men's clothing, though Loki had shyly admitted to still liking to wear jewelry; an odd flutter in his heart at Thor’s giddy smile as he eagerly nodded his head liking to see the metal and gems against his blue skin. They had been spending a lot of time together, Thor standing silently in the library while Loki studied, Loki watching as Thor pummeled his friends into submission. His friends, now they brought a smile to his lips; they had been accepting, one of them was even an Omega like himself but was constantly surrounded by beautiful Alpha women. They had included him in their training, him finding a love of knife dancing and using his magic to fight. He would often see Frigga and Thor standing side by side as they watched him practice against Fandral or Sif, both Asgardians smiling in pride as their warriors were bested and Frigga would slide her arm into his to tell him how proud she was of his progress.

His own thoughts turned to his mother, he missed her dearly though they couldn’t spend time together as a mother and son should. She was his world on Jotunheim, his only link to somewhere other than the blank and cold walls of his cage. They had been able to exchange letters over the last few days, he could care less about his father and his brother but the words from his mother always made his heart both heavy and light. They talked of his studies and of her annoyance at Laufey’s antics in trying to make the treaty seem like his idea. Farbauti had told him she was happy to hear that he was doing well in his new home, that they were treating him well. “I’ll have a new story to tell her,” he muttered softly to himself as he walked to his mirror, his hands smoothing over the new armor he wore for his wedding. The black leather wrapped snug around him, peaks of green showing at his elbows and waist as the high collar brushed against the slope of his jaw. The bottom of the jacket brushed against his knees and he felt a smile tugging at his lips as he looked at the tight black leather pants on his lower half. His heart fluttering as he remembered how Thor had smiled the day that they had gone to get him measured for clothing to make him more comfortable on Asgard. He looked over his reflection, a hand lifting to sweep over one side of his face watching as the blue skin faded away to lily-pale flesh, the red shifting to emerald green. The heat of Asgard was something he was not used to, his first day under it’s sun Frigga had pulled him aside to teach him to change his appearance. A laugh bubbled from his lips as he remembered Thor’s reaction to his new form; the Alpha not sure what to make of the man who smelled like his intended but barely looked like him. He took to their walks through the city in this new form as to not unsettle the citizens with a Jotun walking among them. They were more free when they could approach the royal couple, his heritage known and somewhat accepted but seeing that he could look like them helped. Children ran up to him to give him flowers, women gazed at Thor’s hand on his back with envy, and men bowed their heads though still scenting the air as they walked past; it was like living in a fairytale that he used to read about while locked away in his portion of the castle in Jotunheim. Loki let his hand drift over the other side of his face, banishing away his true form to keep himself comfortable for the long day ahead of him, his mind drifting to his intended wondering just how Thor would look today.

“...Loki.” Frigga’s voice floated to him, snapping him awake and he quickly turned to bow low to her. 

“Forgive me Lady Frigga, I was-”

“Miles away.” Her blue eyes danced as her lips twitched, “I wanted to give you something special today.” She moved to the bed laying a box down and motioning him over. “Thor gave me your measurements, I wanted you to feel most comfortable today...and after our talk earlier this week on Jotun treatment of Omegas...well I want to give you something uniquely you. Properly Asgardian but something still you.”

Loki’s mouth dropped open as his eyes stung, “Lady Frigga this is…”

She laid her hand on his shoulder, “this is nothing more than I would do for any of my children. That is what you are going to become Loki, my child. Same as Thor became when I married his father.” Her hand slid up to his cheek, her thumb brushing against the chilled skin, even in this form his skin was cool to the touch. “You are adjusting well here, how is Thor treating you?”

Loki chuckled, ducking his head as his cheeks turned violet. “You should know, your own skills of premonition showed me to you.”

She smiled at him, “that they did. I saw something special in you, our connection through the seidr spoke to me and I could see that you could calm the fire inside of Thor.” She shook her head, “he is such a hot head...I think you will do well at his side in battle; you are cool under pressure and hold up well at my salons. That quick wit will serve you very well here.” She waved her hand and shook her head, “but that is for another time. We could sit here and gab all day. Open your gift and we shall get going.”

He nodded as he opened the box, a gasp falling from his lips at the deep emerald cloak that shimmered in the light filtering from his windows. “Lady Frigga…”

“It is customary for the mother of the groom to give his bride a gift.”

Loki’s lips curled, “liar.” He teased softly, his fingers drifting along the fine fabric as he pulled it out. “There is no such custom.”

“Oh, and how do you know?”

“I have been in your library for hours, the first thing I looked at was laws and customs of Asgard as to not embarrass the future king or the current one. You could just say you wish to give me a gift.”

Frigga’s own smile grew as she stepped behind him to clip it into place and smooth it out along his back and shoulders. “Now where is the fun in that?”

He laughed as there was a knock at the door and Balder stuck his head in. “Are you ready? The ceremony is about to start.”

The Queen Mother waved her hand but smiled at her son. “Yes, we are, just getting the Prince Consort ready.” She slid her arm through Loki’s and nodded, “the world awaits. Let’s give them a show.”

~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~

“Stop fidgeting,” Sif growled, slapping at Thor’s hand from where it twisted around the handle of Mjolnir.

The Alpha glared at her, “I am nervous.”

“You fought the demons of Muspelheim and you are nervous for your wedding?” Fandral laughed ducking the swat from the Alpha. “Watch the hair!”

Thor rolled his eyes, before looking out over the grand gathering hall of his father's throne room. The All-Father stood at the top of the stairs, glittering in his gold armor while his white hair was swept back. The nobles and citizens were gathered as well the doors and windows to the hall letting in the sweet scent of Asgard’s summer air and the sun glittering off the rainbow bridge. In the front stood Thor’s friends from Midgard and a smile crossed his lips as he saw Tony fussing over his sons, Peter’s, suit, the kid looking exasperated while Tony’s mate, Stephen, spoke quietly to them. Steve stood relaxed, his back pressed against his Alpha’s chest as Bucky’s hands rested protectively against the slight swell of the blonde’s stomach and Thor made a note to speak with his friends to catch up. It would seem he had missed a lot since his last visit. His eyes drifted to the other side of the room where he saw Loki’s mother standing with her ladies, he was struck by how much Loki looked like her; taking after her slender frame and the slant of her eyes. His heart warmed for the Giantess that she had agreed to come;  _ ‘To oversee that Asgard upholds their end of the agreement. Laufey refused to come but I would not miss this for all the gold and gems in the Nine.’ _ She had told him when Thor met her at the Bifrost to walk her back to the Palace. He had hoped that this gift to his Omega would be met with joy, he knew the younger missed his mother terribly his only friend in the Palace of Ice. Glittering ruby eyes met stormy blue and Thor inclined his head respectfully to the Frost Queen who inclined her head back, the lower half of her face hidden by a veil but happiness danced in her eyes.

A hush fell over the room as a side door opened and Thor watched as his younger brother strolled out looking proud in his purple and silver armor looking every bit as regal as Thor did. He met his brother's eyes, the two nodding at each other as Balder took his place at Thor’s side on the step below him. Soft music started up and Thor held his breath as he watched as Loki and his mother stepped to the red carpet that lead up to the throne. He was floored by the Omega’s beauty, though a tinge of unhappiness ran through him as he saw moon-kissed skin instead of chilled sapphire. The Omega was still beautiful, beyond beautiful, and the Alpha felt something tighten in his chest. He wanted this, truly, he wanted to bond with this Omega same as he had seen his friends bond with theirs. He watched as Loki lifted deep emerald eyes to his, and he smiled at the blush on the Omega’s cheeks. Thor held out his hand as they climbed the stairs, Frigga placing Loki’s slender hand into his before stepping up to take her spot by Odin’s side as Thor and Loki stood at the step beneath them, their eyes on each other. 

Odin swept to the side as Frigga held up her hands, the music stopping and all eyes falling to the All-Mother. “Family, friends, subjects,” she spoke, her voice echoing on the walls and Thor tore his eyes away from Loki to look up to his mother. “Today the sun shines upon a glorious day. Crowned Prince Thor Odinson, God of Thunder, Wielder of Mjolnir, Alpha son of Odin Borson the All-Father of the Asier is here to join himself with Prince Loki Laufeyson, Silver-Tongue, Seidr Master, Omega son of King Laufey and Queen Farbauti of Jotunheim.” Thor’s thumbs brushed over Loki’s knuckles as he felt the slender hands in his grip tighten at the mention of his parents and he squeezed his fingers gently. “We are here to join these two under the eyes of the Norns, to bring lasting peace to both Asgard and Jotunheim. Queen Farbauti of Jotunheim,” Loki gasped as he whipped around, his skin rippling as he finally caught sight of his mother. His Asier form slowly slipped away as he watched her step forward flanked on either side by her ladies. “Do you, in hope for a peaceful and prosperous union, give your youngest son to Prince Thor?”

Farbauti moved up the stairs her hand hovering over their intertwined ones, “I give my youngest to this Alpha. May the winds of Jotunheim lift their union high and carry them through their new life together.”

Thor hissed as he felt a biting cold wind flow over his hand and he watched Loki close his eyes, a single tear slipping from ruby orbs. 

Frigga turned to Odin, “King Odin Borson.” She watched as her husband stepped forward his hand replacing Farbauti’s over the couple's hands. “Do you, in hope for a peaceful and prosperous union, give your eldest son to Prince Loki?”

“I give my eldest to this Omega.” He rumbled, the elder Alpha’s lips twitching in a smile as his single eye glittered. “May the sun of Asgard warm their union and shine brightly on their new path.”

Loki’s fingers flexed under the heat of Odin’s words and he watched as Thor smiled softly at him, a blush creeping up the Jotun’s neck and over his high cheekbones. Odin stepped away and Frigga stepped forward again her own hands hovering over their hands. “The blessings have been given, these two souls have been promised to each other. Thor Odinson,” her eyes turned to her son and she watched as he stood ramrod straight. “Are you of a right and sound mind?”

“I am All-Mother.”

“Do you promise to honor his gift to you and cherish your Omega?”

“I swear it,” Thor’s words rumbled, his eyes locking with Loki’s and smiling as the Omega’s blush deepened.

“Loki Laufeyson, are you of a right and sound mind?”

“I am All-Mother.”

She smiled softly, “do you promise to honor his gift to you and cherish your Alpha?”

“I swear it,” Loki’s lyrical voice rang clear through the hall.

She nodded as she took a breath, bringing her hands together and turning them palm up as a silver sash appeared in her hands. “Two souls stand before me, Alpha and Omega, two halves of the same soul brought together through unlikely circumstances. I, Freyja Freyrdottir, All-Mother Frigga, Goddess of Marriage, bring these two souls together. May their union be blessed as the Nine they will rule. With the tying of this sash, their hands and their hearts are bound as one and their lives move forward as Crowned Prince and Prince-Consort of Asgard, so mote it be!” Murmurs ran through the crowd as she tied their hands the material silky as her seidr sank into their skin binding them in lasting marriage. “Raise your voices to the Norns so that they may hear our joy as the couple shares their first kiss.”

Thor smiled as he wrapped his arm around Loki’s waist, crushing the smaller man to him as his skin buzzed with seidr and Mjolnir hummed from his belt. His hand slid into the shortened hair of his new mate and he dipped him back as voiced cheered when his lips claimed Loki’s. He felt the Omega stiffen for a moment before melting into him and opening his lips to his claim. When the cheering died down Thor pulled back, their eyes locking as they smiled softly at each other, the Asgardian’s heart thundering in his chest as something stirred there. “You are mine,” he whispered softly.

“Not quite,” Loki smirked as he slipped away lifting their intertwined hands up to more cheers as they faced the room as a married couple. Loki’s heart fluttered as he still felt the searing heat on his lips and a clench in his stomach. His eyes drifted to where he saw his mother clapping along, her eyes glittering as they crinkled and he knew she smiled under her veil at him.  _ Yes...perhaps there is happiness here for me. _ He thought to himself as they began to descend the stairs to head to the great hall for the feast.


	4. Thoughts of You Consume

The Feast was loud but pleasant and Loki found his lips quirking into a smile in spite of himself and the reservations he had about this marriage. Thor’s hand was warm at his back as the Alpha guided him into the feast hall, nodding and smiling as he bumped wrists with his warriors and bowed to nobles, introducing Loki not as his Omega or his Wife but by his name. There was a dizzying number of people, Asgardians of course, some Vanar and Alf, and Loki was shocked to even see a few dwarves roaming among the people. He felt more than he heard Thor’s laugh as arms wrapped around his waist. “Overwhelmed?” The sinuous rumble of the other man sounded in his ear and Loki suppressed a shudder.

“Hardly, I may have been locked away for most of my life but I used to spy on parties when it suited me.”

“You would spy for Jotunheim?”

The Prince-Consort snorted rolling his eyes, “I spied for my own reasons. To...to see what I was missing.”

“You weren’t missing anything of worth,” Farbauti hummed as she floated over to them. Her blue skin was radiant as her crimson eyes glittered. Her gown was vastly different from the ones around them making her stand out. The deep red skirt clung to her curvaceous hips shifting from deep reds to blacks with every movement she made, a black breast band censored her modesty and a matching sash ran from her left shoulder to her hip. She had cast away the headdress and the veil leaving her face for everyone to see and her long black hair cascading down her back in the same ripples and waves that Loki had when he had first set foot on Asgard.

“Queen Farbauti,” Thor smiled bowing his head.

“Mother,” Loki choked out as he pulled her to him, his face buried in her chest as he took in her scent like he was a pup again.

“Let me look at you,” She pushed him back gently and held him at arms length, her hands resting on his shoulders as she looked down at him. “I almost didn’t recognize you, even with an Asgardians eyes I see my prince.” She cupped his face and smiled as she saw the glamour ripple. She turned her eyes sharply to Thor, “I hope no one gives him grief for what he is when he was invited here.”

The blonde blinked, “no...of course not.”

“Then why does he hide his form?”

“Mother…”

“The sun of Asgard is bright,” Frigga smiled as she walked up, inclining her head respectfully to Farbauti. “I taught Loki how to glamour himself for comfort though he rarely uses it when he is inside of the castle. Today, sadly, is one of the hottest days. Asgard is happy that her crowned prince is wed and wishes to share in our joy. We are grateful you were able to come Queen Farbauti.”

“I was honored by your invitation All-Mother. My boreish husband refused to come as did my equally pigheaded elder sons. I am proud to see my precious gem honored so beautifully and holding himself so regal.”

Loki blushed hotly as Thor and the women chuckled, the Alpha running his hand along his back. “We are happy to have him here. His wit among the court has sparked quite a few duels but he handles himself elegantly.” Thor praised, his gaze soft as he looked upon his mate. “Come, we should make our rounds to the Lords and Ladies as well as visitors from other realms.”

Frigga waved them off, “Lady Farbauti and I shall continue to converse. I am fascinated to learn more of her own siedr.”

Farbauti squeezed her son’s hand, “I will see you before I leave. This day is yours, enjoy it.”

“Point Break!” Someone yelled, causing the Prince and Prince-Consort to turn.

“Man of Iron!” Thor boomed as he guided Loki through the crowd to where the humans were standing.

“Man of Iron?” Loki arched an eyebrow as he looked up at his mate who simply grinned and shrugged.

“It’s Ironman. Well, Tony Stark-Strange billionaire philanthropist who can’t really play well with others.” Loki blinked at the short Omega, the scent of oil and whiskey clung to him. “We’re friends of Thors.”

“Of course, why else would humans be here?”

“Oh, watch your knot Thor, that’s a sharp tongue.”

“Tony…” The Alpha next to him groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. “I would beg for forgiveness on my mates behalf but…”

“It’s Tony,” Thor chuckled. “Loki this is Stephen, Tony’s mate and Midgards version of a siedrmaster.”

Loki’s eyes lit up, “really? I had no idea that Midgard had something like that.”

“There’s a lot about Midgard you don’t know.” Stephen shrugged, his arm sliding around Tony’s waist as his other hand rested on the shoulder of the young man next to him. “This is our son Peter.”

“He looks nothing like you,” Loki eyed the boy up and down watching him blush brightly.

“Loki-” Thor groaned.

“It’s alright. A few years ago I had an accident,” Tony shrugged his hands in his pockets. “Fucked up my heats pretty bad but I still ended up bonded to this asshole here.” He smirked as Loki’s eyes went wide, watching as the omega flicked his eyes to Stephen who looked casual about his mate calling him an asshole. “We adopted Peter a few years ago, great kid needs a good role model.”

“Which is why Stephen is there,” the muscular blonde laughed, clapping him on the shoulder before flashing a dazzling smile to the Omega god. “Steve Rogers, congratulations on the wedding.” The man smelled of sunshine and sweet apples and even Loki found himself calmed from the Omega’s presence, his eyes dropping down to the swell of his belly.

“Should...your Alpha is alright with you traveling in your current condition?”

Steve’s smile softened, “Bucky came with me. Even if he couldn’t I would have still come.”

Loki gaped as the big brunette with a silver arm chuckled, his arm wrapped around his Omegas waist. “Steve’s always been high spirited. It’s why I’ve loved him for 60 years.”

Loki was in awe at the two couples before him, it was strange to see such outspoken Omegas but it filled him with hope. He looked up to his own Alpha, the wonder of what they could be on his face and he blushed at the wink that the Alpha gave him. “We will have to make a trip to Midgard, it’s been a few months.”

“Your rooms are always open for you Point Break,” Tony smirked. “I know a few ladies who will be disappointed that you're off the market now though.” Tony yelped as Stephen popped him upside the head. 

“Forgive him, he’s a douchebag.”

Loki rolled his eyes as he folded his arms while Thor threw his head back and laughed. The rest of the night ran smoothly and soon the couple was guided back to their suite and Loki felt his heart rate pick up as he watched the maids turn down the bed. Warm hands settled on his shoulders and he caught the scent of rain again, it was soothing and he slowly took it in. 

“We don’t have to do anything tonight Loki,” Thor’s voice washed over him like a calming rain. “Your rooms are still yours and the marital bed can wait.”

“But can you?” The question was sharp and Loki heard Thor sigh.

“You still doubt me?”

“A little,” the Omega said softly, “I know what I am.”

Thor settled his chin on Loki’s shoulder, his lips right to his ear. “And what is that?”

“A war prize sold and bought for some flimsy honor that the pitiful excuse that calls itself my father claims to have.” Loki sighed as he broke away from Thor, his nimble fingers going to the clasps of his armor. “May as well get on with this.”

The Alpha sighed, “you’re infuriating. You know this right?”

“Of course,” Loki turned bracing his hands on his hips. “Don’t you wish to claim what is rightfully yours?”

Thor pinched the bridge of his nose, “I already told you-”

“That you will not have the bearer of your children afraid of you. Do I smell of fear?”

Thor paused and caught the scent of icy calm and an underlying spice that was simply Loki. “You do not. But still, you shy away from me.”

“You would shy away to were you in my position,” Loki huffed, folding his arms over his chest. “How many have graced your bed since you presented?”

“That hardly-”

“I can tell you how many have graced mine...none. 1400 years with no touch other than my own while you have perhaps scores of lovers. Worshiped as you as the God of Fertility-” Loki’s words were stopped by a gentle hand over his lips.

“I have had many lovers, I have also been lucky to have the family I have.” Thor’s words were a low rumble that sent the Omegas heart racing. “You are not afraid but you are not willing. I may be an Alpha, but I have my own mind Loki. I want you, truly, not because of a treaty.” The blonde smiled, “I find you interesting; I like how you taunt Fandral into attacking you, how you hold yourself before the nobles. I want this to work Loki, my mother would not being two people together for nothing.”

“Your mother has the ability to see the future…” Loki mumbled into his hand.

“And she often says nothing is set in stone. The futures she sees are ones that can change.”

“And what is stopping me from stabbing you while you sleep?”

Thor shrugged as he moved to sit on the bed. “The hope that, perhaps, a part of you wishes for this too.”

“You are...extremely trusting.”

Thor simply smiled, “I want us to have a good life. I want to be a good mate to you just as my father is to my mother.”

Loki slowly moved to sit on the bed next to him, “you could have chosen anyone.”

“I could have.”

“Why didn’t you?”

Thor shrugged as he began to unbuckle his armor. “I knew I wanted an Omega. The ones around me, the ones who saw me through my ruts, were lovely. But I wished for a connection. Much like my friends on Midgard. I wished to find the other half of myself.”

“And you think that is me?”

“That is my hope,” the Alpha flashed him a brilliant smile as he slid his armor off with a small sigh of relief as he was able to move freely without the armor restricting him. His large hand settled on top of Loki’s before he got up and moved to the vanity to start to take the braids from his hair.

Loki watched him fumble before sighing and getting up. He tapped his hands with a shake of his head, “let me you’ll tangle your hair and end up with a mess come morning.” His slender fingers plucking at the silver beads that held Thor’s hair in place and working to undo the braids. Silken strands fell through his fingers as he gently parted and ran his nails along his scalp. He caught sight of the small smile on Thor’s lips and he blushed hard, his pale skin turning bright red in the mirror. “Stop looking at me like that,” he grumbled.

“I would apologize but I would not be truthful.” Thor turned, capturing his hands with his and bringing them to his lips. “Will you shift for me? As beautiful as this form is...I find myself wishing to see the beauty of Jotunheim.”

The Omega swallowed hard as he searched the Alpha’s eyes for falsehoods. “Why would you have a reminder of the war?”

“I would have a reminder of change. You are Jotun Loki, nothing can change that. If you wish to stay in this form you will hear no complaints from me, if you wish to be as you are then-”

“You will not complain.”

“Exactly,” Thor winked at him as he brushed his lips to Loki’s fingers and smiling stupidly as Loki rolled his eyes.

The Omega pushed at Thor’s chest as he slid into his lap, his long legs bracketing Thor’s hips as he settled his arms around his neck. “You are a child in most ways for being almost 100 years older than me.”

Thor’s hands settled around his hips, his thumbs brushing against the sharp line of his hip bones under the thin linen shirt. “Tony often tells me I’m an overgrown child, I simply like to enjoy life. There is enough pain without my adding to it and if I can find something to be happy about I will continue to smile.” His hand slid up to cradle Loki’s face gently, “I only hope you will smile with me.”

Loki found himself leaning into the warmth of the palm cradling his face and he felt the tingle along his skin as his Aesir form slip away. He closed his eyes as he heard the sharp gasp from Thor, knowing the chill his skin would cause that sunkissed form.

“Look at me, please,” Thor asked softly, as he watched with bated breath as his eyelids fluttered before slowly opening. Ruby eyes glittered back at the Asgardian and Thor swallowed hard, he had met many Jotun in battle; the blood rage making those eyes look like blood but looking into Loki’s he saw a vulnerability that made his heart ache. The young Omega had been shunned by his own family, thrust into a whole new place with no friends, the blonde couldn’t imagine what that felt like. He’d always been surrounded by his family, growing up alongside Balder, learning at his father's hand, walks in the market with his friends, being in battle with Sif and the Warriors Three. “I swear to you I will make you happy Loki.”

“It’s useless to make empty promises Thor,” the sapphire skinned man whispered.

“Will you at least let me try?”

“Why do you want to?”

Thor’s thumb stroked his cheek, feeling the raised lines of the marks on his skin. “Because no one else ever has. You deserve every bit of happiness, same as any other mated Om...mated man.” Thor nodded his head as he pressed their foreheads together, “every day I will gift you something new, something spectacular and I will take you to places you have never seen. Think of somewhere you wish to go and I will see it done. Your hearts desires are mine.”

Loki pulled back, his head tilting to the side, “you truly mean that.”

“With the Norns as my witnesses, I do. I-” He gasped softly as chilled lips pressed to his. He pulled back after a moment, his brow furrowed. “What was it for?”

“Just to get you to shut up,” Loki’s fingers slid into sun golden hair, tangling lightly in the strands. “Kiss me?”

“Again? You become bold Loki.” Thor teased lightly, his arms sliding more firmly around the Omega.

“Well if you won’t-”

Thor growled playfully as his hand cupped the back of his head and drew his face close. “I will kiss you until Ragnarok and even then I will not stop,” Thor promised as he brought those chilled lips to his again. He smiled into the kiss as he heard the small purr from the back of Loki’s throat and caught the light scent of cinnamon that came from the smaller man. “Let us go to bed, to sleep.” he whispered against his lips. He pulled back, eyes a stormy grey and hopeful, “will you lay with me? Allow me to hold you?”

Loki blinked slowly, unsure of the flutter that request set about in his heart. “Very well…” He yelped as he was swung up and carried to the bed. Thor laid him down gently and pulled off his boots before tucking him into the soft sheets. Thor pulled off his boots and moved to open the door to the soft scent of Asgard’s fading summer to drift in. Loki’s fingers twitched as he used his siedr to extinguish the lights. The bed dipped and Loki was rolled into Thor’s side where he settled comfortably. “Good night Thor,” he whispered softly feeling that large hand settle comfortably on his hip.

“Good night Loki,” Thor hummed into his hair, settling into the bed, oddly enjoying the feel of Loki’s cold skin against his.


End file.
